


Count Down From Ten

by superweirdanime



Category: DBZ - Fandom, DragonBallZ
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superweirdanime/pseuds/superweirdanime
Summary: Before the androids came Vegeta stayed with Bulma for 3 years. just exactly how did these two become a pair. Well this is my interpretation. I do not own dragon Ball Z or any of these characters just going to say.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I published this in wattpad bt decided to come here instead, this is my take on those three year and I plan for this to be ten chapters so stick around for the ride fell free to comment on any mistakes.

Thoughts 

It’s only been 7 months since the boy from the future had come to warn the Z fighters and myself about the androids. Life at Capsule Corps has been a little hectic for many reasons.  

At the moment I am currently working on the gravity room. Finally some free time to do so, between the arrogant prince and a certain pesky Z fighter I can't seem to find the time. I replaced the gravity simulation chip and  now just to connect this wire to the x and then this wire here, “WOMAN!” Groaning I stand up, turning to face Vegeta the arrogant prince whose hair always defies gravity, and the arrogant prince I was just thinking about. Pointing the tool in my right hand at Vegeta whilst placing my other hand on my hip I open my mouth speak “I am not in the mood today Vegeta, I’m already fixing the gravity room what more could you want.” His icy glare met my own I could never get over the fact that his eyes are as black as coal, my eye wandering down his chest examining all the scars of his past battles, then to his hair that always seems to be defining gravity and our eyes met as I waited in silence, “Well spit it out what do you want?” My voice lost some of it fierceness, but I could tell it made him mad because I could see the vein on his forehead throb. “When will the gravity room be complete.” His voice was stern and rough. “Well Mr. Prince of all Saiyans since you went over 370 times Earth’s gravity when I specifically told you not to, I had to build a new gravity stimulation chip and also readjust the settings in the main controls so that maybe, just maybe I can stop your little grubby hands from messing with things that you should not be touching at all.” I tried to keep myself calm, but alas I could not and felt my face growing hot. “That doesn't give me a time woman.” “Bulma my name is Bulma.”  He just squinted his eyes, “Listen here woman I have a training schedule that I wish to keep and right now you and your non stop babbling is putting it further on hold, so why don't you just tell me when you and your tiny brain will be able to finish the gravity room.” He ended his statement on a huff and smirk. “You… you asshole!” I exclaimed throwing the heavy tool straight at his head. Of course he dodged it but I was close enough, “Just for that I won't even finish working on it you can try and fix it yourself.” I crossed my arms and smiled fondly I had it all figured out. “Fine I’ll just go tell your father this is a man's job anyway.” My smile didn’t even falter, “But then it’ll just take longer, you should already know I work way faster than him.” He rolled his eyes and turned to leave. In all actuality it will only take about another hour or so to finish the job. But Vegeta is like a C4 you never know when he’ll blow but almost everything triggers him. I walk over picking up the tool and going back to work.

(2 weeks later) “Yamcha I swear to kami you are the most annoying man in the world.” I say slamming my fist on the granite counter of my huge kitchen. Yamcha had come over for lunch without my permission and now he won't leave , he’s been on a rant about me having let Vegeta stay here even though he's already been here for god knows how long. “Well Bulma you can't just expect me to stand by as a mass murder lives down the hall from you, he killed me for kami sake.” Picking my fist off the counter I cross my arms and close my eyes, sighing “He’s not that bad Yamcha besides I've already explained this, you were killed by a saibamen and once upon a time you were also a bad guy yourself and so was half the gang. Why do you have to be so...so…selfish.” Yamcha scoffed, “Me being selfish, you’re the one who puts him before me, your own boyfriend!” Kami he’s such a kid. “We are not dating Yamcha how many times do I have to explain this, it's been over for over 3 months, besides it's not my fault Vegeta is hard working and trains to get what he wants you aren't even prepared for the androids.” I could tell I rendered him speechless, silence fills the kitchen where we stand until finally Yamcha opens his mouth to speak his eyes squinted in anger, “He trying to do the impossible.” The statement sending a chill down my spine but I shook it off watching Yamcha storme out the back door just a couple steps away from the counter where we had previously been arguing.  “The nerve of that guy.”

 

Not even three day later Yamcha was back, but this time we were more calm. “So Yamcha when did you plan on training?” I asked as we sat in living in opposite chairs from each other.  Yamcha looked up from his coffee and chuckled, “I don’t even think I’ll be that big of help when they do come.” I raise my eyebrows, “What makes you say that?” He looked back down at the coffee, “I’m not exactly the strongest guy in the universe B, besides I would just be a punching bag.” I give Yamcha a reassuring smile, “ You could at least go out there and support Vegeta and Goku right?” The coffee cup in his hand shattered, “Why do you always have to bring up Vegeta.” I take a deep breath, “Vegeta doesn’t plan on hurting anyone.” Yamcha scoffed, “That’s what you think B.” Calmly I finish off my coffee and stand to walk to the kitchen ignoring Yamcha and his constant bickering as he follows behind me. “Can you please just tell me your problem with Vegeta.”  Yamcha cracked his knuckles, “He just make me so angry, he refers to me as ‘Weakling’ and he’s always rude to you.” I couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Weren’t you just saying how even you don’t think you’ll be able help while fighting the androids.” Yamcha chuckled himself, “Yeah I did.” Before I could reply back to Yamcha I saw a huge flash of bright lights, and then I heard it a giant explosion coming from the back yard. That could only mean one thing, “Vegeta!” I screamed rushing out the door and seeing the crumbled remains of the gravity room and no sight of the Saiyan prince anywhere. Ruching over I felt my knees trying to sort through the scorching hot remains of the gravity room Yamcha right behind me, “I just knew something bad would happen, I told you he was trying to do the impossible, “Where is he? Vegeta!” Suddenly his hand popped out of the rummage making me jump back into Yamcha. He started climbing out, grunting in what had to be pain, “A..A..are you okay?” I ask my voice shaky, he replied quickly his voice even more rough than usual, “Of course I am.” I sighed, then angered surged through my veins. “How could you, you dweeb, you almost wrecked my house what are you trying to prove?” he just stood up tall and smirked but he’s knees buckled under him and he fell backward. “W..what, Oh no.” I said running over to him. “Your hurt!” I exclaimed kneeling down next to him and supporting the back of his head with my left hand placing my other hand on the big gash in his chest. He looked at me in the eye, “I don’t need help I’ve got training to do.” I interrupted him, “You have got to stop training for awhile, I mean look at you, you’re a complete wreck.” he looked back at me his left eye had closed while his right was just barely be held open. “But I feel fine, I’m a saiyan I can take a little pain it means nothing to me. And I have to get stronger than Kakarot.” As soon as he finished I replied, “Okay sure we all know you’re a tough guy but you need to rest now.” I reassured him with a smile, “I take orders from no one.” He said gruffly and pushed me away trying to stand up, but he failed and fell right back over. “Oohh Vegeta.” I whispered as I scooted over to him. “ What are you just doing standing there!” I shouted at Yamcha, “Help me carry him to the hospital wing.” Yamcha calmly walked over and picked up Vegeta as I rushed inside. As soon as we made it to the infirmary I called the best doctor to come and examine him. He has 5 fractured ribs, concussion and he has several huge gashes along his body. I had him his own private hospital room set up as soon as possible. I couldn’t stand looking at Vegeta covered in bandages, IV’s through his arms, and the mask to breath. I sent Yamcha home after all his smart remarks and I sat at the desk right next to his bed with my head down just gazing at him. Probably the most dedicated man I know, who never stops pushing his limits has pushed too far and I can’t stand to see him broken as he is. He needs someone ti care, I want to be that person no matter how crazy it seems. These thoughts kept filtering through my head as I slowly drifted to sleep

(Change to Vegeta POV)  
‘I am a Super Sayian!’ I busted from my sleep in a cold sweat, all I remembered is trying to deflect the robots counter attack and then, that’s right the gravity room exploded. I rip the stupid mask contraption off my face, then something blue catches my eye. “Huh.” why is Bulma here, then I remember how she had rushed out. Why is she so nice to me can't she see that i’m trying to push her away. Yet she’s the only one who always has a remark or a witty comeback, she’s the closest thing to a female Sayian left besides her cyan blue hair and her ocean blue eyes. That’s why I can’t stop bugging her, I just have to argue with her see her face red in anger. Sighing I lay back into bed, “What has this planet done to me.” I mumble as I continue to read through my own feelings for the Earth women, Bulma. 


	2. Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go chapter two agaisn i do not own any of the characters and don't worry by next chapter there will be some juciy happenings.

Slowly my dreams fade away to black and I wake up stretching my arms and then rubbing my eyes looking over to the hospital bed to see it empty. Why the hell is it empty, “That stubborn prince is going to get himself killed for kami sake!” My voice fueled with anger as I throw back my chair and march out the room. My next destination the lab to have a word with my father, because knowing Vegeta where he went to get another gravity room. I storm down the hallway to the lab quickly opening the door and seeing my father working on some random experiment with Scratch resting on his shoulder like always. “Dad did you give Vegeta the capsule to the backup gravity room?” he slowly looks up from his work, fear in his eyes at knowing what he had done had pissed me off. “Ummmm y..y..yes.” His voice was rough and uncertain just like I expected. Groaning I stomp past him to the mother computer linked to the said gravity room. “Dad get out.” I didn’t even have to look back to know that he had already left.   
Connecting to the gravity room wasn’t hard at all, as soon as I see Vegeta floating I burst with anger, “Stop it Vegeta, you are in n condition to be doing this right now!” He just grunts at me as he continues to float around in a circle, probably working his balance. “I know you don't want to believe it but you are made of flesh and blood!” He grunted again, “Stop pestering me Woman, leave me alone.” his voice stern and his face set until grumbled in pain and fell to the floor and lifting his head up still making less than audible grunts and giving me his annoyed stare. “You know I’m right so why don’t you just keep quiet and do as I say.” I retort as a hint of concern flashed through my brain but I will not show it. He says nothing, he just holds himself up with his forearms ignoring me. “Nothing to say, good now go back to bed and get some rest.” A smug smile spreading across my features as I turn sideways to add affect, hey a lady still got to make herself look good. He looks up, “Not yet I do have something to say.” I turn back “Huh, wait is something wrong, or maybe you’re finally going to apologize to me if that's the case then let's hear it” I didn’t have to wait long before he pushed himself up more and glared, “LEAVE ME ALONE!” That hurt, I don’t know why it hurt but it just did. I had to hold my composer I couldn’t cry in front of him I just couldn’t. “Why won’t you just let me help you.” My voice quiet before I switch of the cam, why do I care so much?  
(Vegeta’s POV)  
Why must she pester me, and why had she sounded hurt, there was no reason for it, she doesn’t care about me, only I care for myself nobody else matters. She just wants to pester me, but why do I feel guilty about yelling at her, she was yelling at me first. Holding myself up I start doing push-ups no need to count yet feeling a slight jab to the chest every time I go down. Maybe she was right about resting, wait what am I thinking I can’t be agreeing with her. There is just no way, besides it is only five fractured ribs, maybe six from that fall but I can push through this, I have before, I need to get stronger I’m going to become a super saiyan even if it kills me. Forcing myself to doing one handed push ups the gravity restraining me and the pain getting worse, but that’s not what matters, push through the pain giving up hurts more is my philosophy and I plan to stick to it. Concentrate what I must do concentrate, but Bulma what did I do to make you lose your composer, alright maybe if I just go and see if she’s alright. Wait what am I thinking this isn’t right, I need to get her out of my system, I can’t have such a distraction I’ve already been through this today. I don’t care for her and her ocean blue eyes that always seem to look through my every being or her skin that just seems so delicate and soft to the touch. What am I doing this needs to stop I can’t take it what is wrong with me. Ripping through the pain I stand walking over to the control panel and turning off the gravity, pathetic only 260 when I was just at 370. As soon as the gravity is shut off I can feel the pain subsiding, I shouldn’t be doing this, what am I even doing. Scanning through the capsule corps I can sense that Bulma is in her room, her mother in the kitchen as per usual, and her father in the lab. Taking I walk out the gravity room and towards Bulma’s balcony, what do I even plan on saying, besides I should be training. Still, I ignore myself making all the way to Bulma’s balcony. Flying up I land on the rail her door is open but her curtain is shut. I can hear sniffling. “Why is he such a jerk.” wait does she see me, I was just about to say something but she just continued, “I try and help him, I try to be nice but he just pushes me away.” Who is she talking to, I don’t sense anybody,  
“Chi I just don’t understand, I understand he’s gone through a shit load but why can’t he let me in, I don’t even know why I want him to let me but I just need him to.” She’s talking to Kakarot wife, and she’s talking about me, why would she possibly want to be talking about me I mean what does she mean by me letting her in, she just barges into the gravity room whenever she wants. Or is she talking about something else? “I know that Chi but it’s different for you, Goku cares for others and I know Vegeta doesn’t but that’s no reason for why nobody should love him……. Chi I don’t know why but I just do, I want him to care even just a little bit… I don’t know what else to say I can’t have I’ve fallen in love with him! I didn’t mean too it just happened….can you stop being so negative I didn’t call you to get criticized….it doesn’t matter that he slaughtered people almost all the members besides Goku and Krillin have done so. You know what I can’t take this thanks for the help!” Suddenly a device comes hurdling towards me dodging it was just reflex because currently I am in shock by what Bulma had been talking about.   
I didn’t need to hear any of that this is why I should have stayed in the Gravity room, where I wouldn’t have been able to hear any of this why does she care, dare I say love me. I am rude to her we argue non-stop and I always annoy her because I can’t help myself. I hear faint footsteps but I no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t get myself to budge what am I doing I’m going to get caught. What am I thinking, the curtain slowly slid open and I was stuck.  
(Bulma’s POV)  
Why does Chi-Chi have to be such a bitch I mean yeah Vegeta fought Goku but so did have the Z fighters, nobody understands. Sighing I wipe a stray tear off my cheek and walk over to my dresser and look at myself in the mirror luckily I didn’t wear makeup today yet my cheeks were still tear stained, but after the whole getting yelled at by Vegeta I decided to just come to my room to weep, I had changed into something more comfortable a giant t-shirt with a pair of baggy basketball shorts this whole outfit had once been worn by Vegeta but as soon as we got him the training shorts he wanted I took what he didn’t want, it’s a little weird but I rather his clothes than Yamcha’s old clothes. Looking away from the mirror I pull out my pack of cigarettes from the drawer to my right pulling one and putting to my lips and lighting it with the lighter stashed inside the pack closing my eyes I take the first drag, slowly feeling the nicotine start to relax my mind placing the pack on top the dresser. Walking over to the balcony I decide to pull the curtain back not even bothering to look outside but when I did I jump back a little. There right in front of me was the exact man who caused all this. Pulling the cigarette from my mouth I blow the smoke right into his face. He just twitched his nose, “How may I help you, or have you just come to yell at me some more?” My voice was calm yet just a little scratchy. Our eyes were locked, I waited for his response but non had come, so I brushed past him and leaned against the railing Vegeta just decided to lean against it right next to me. His presence was nice but I still couldn’t think of why he was here I let these thoughts wander as I finished my cigarette putting it out on the railing and throwing it to the ground below us.   
Turning around I lean against the rail copying Vegeta. “So are you just going to stand there or do you have something to say?’’ Still, no response. Sighing I look over and meet his eyes, he must have been staring at me. “Is the gravity room broken again?” Still, nothing I sigh again and close my eyes and lean back more against the railing suddenly I feel myself falling over but right before I completely fall I feel a pair of rough hands grab me and pull me back. I hear pounding, “You’re so clumsy Woman.’’ I don’t know why but I snapped, “Bulma my name is Bulma you douche bag, and so what I’m clumsy you’re a jerk who doesn't care about anything but himself, I can’t stand you anymore..” his hand covers my mouth yet I still try to talk through it, “Calm down Bulma.” Wait did he just call me by my name, I try and rip his hand off my mouth but to no avail. “I came to say I…... I need you to upgrade the gravity room so it can with hold 400 times Earth's gravity!” I screamed in my head, why is he such a dick I mean seriously what did I do to get treated like this, “And to say I may have fractured another rib and while I am resting you can work without me pestering.” Wait another second did he just say what I think he said. Finally, he removed his hand from my mouth and I was speechless. I looked at him, his face looked calm for once. I smiled and I could swear he started to blush just a little bit. “Thank you for finally taking my advice and just for that Prince Vegeta I will make sure the gravity room can go to 500 time Earth's gravity. He looked speechless and the next moment I knew I was up against the railing with Vegeta crowding me in his hand holding onto my chin, he didn’t move he just stayed there and was staring at me, staring I could already feel my face getting flushed and then the next thing I know he’s gone. I look around trying to see where he had gone and thinking just why had he done that.


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the happenings on the balconly Bulmas waits for vegeta and vegeta is being stubborn  
> I dont own any charcters or the show alright

Bulma’s POV   
Three fucking weeks, it’s been long since i have even crossed paths with Vegeta. The first week was expected because I was using that time to upgrade the gravity room and he had said that he wouldn’t pester me, as far as I knew he was in his room meditating or some crap. When I went to go tell him the upgrades were finished 4 days early I couldn’t find him anywhere. His room appeared to have never been lived in it was so clean, but the armor folded on the dresser told another story. That was when I decided to examine the amour and do something even better than just upgrading the Gravity room, fixing his armor. That had taken awhile, I had to figure out the material there was none like it on the Earth. Not only was I able to duplicate the armor I was also able to upgrade it to make it even more durable and flexible. I remember waiting in his room all night for him to appear but he never came. That was when I started getting anger as to why I left a note with some pretty obscene words telling him that basically he was ungrateful but also that his upgrades had been done. I didn’t even mention the armor. That was last week I’m so fed up with him he’s like a damn 10 year old. I guess he had gotten the note because it seems he hasn’t even stopped training in 4 days time.  
Sighing I sit up in bed, other than being angry at Vegeta I have nothing else to do, I’m bored and I really don’t want to hang out with my friends that aren’t the Z fighters, they’re just morons with no lick of sense the only thing we have in common is shopping and right now shopping doesn’t sound fun. Standing to my feet I grab the almost empty pack of cigarettes off my nightstand then walking over to grab my blue robe sliding it on and going over to my balcony. The door opened up easy enough, even with the robe on the cold air sent shiver down my spine. Grabbing the lighter I left in the pocket of the robe I light a cigarette feeling the nicotine reach my lungs and I can’t help but feel calm. Now cigarettes are my real friend they’re always there when I need them and they calm me down really hard to do in some cases. Leaning over the rail I gaze over to the gravity room seeing random flashes of energy from the windows always seems to capture my attention. At least I know he’s back at Capsule Corps and not out anywhere dangerous, although nothing is dangerous to him unless it’s Goku, the only fighter alive that can beat him. I take another a drag of the cigarette, he works so hard just so he can surpass Goku, he definitely trains way harder than him I wonder if there is anything I can do to help him achieve his goal, but I doubt he wants my help. I keep my eyes glued to the gravity room even after my cigarette was finished. The energy flashed stopped and I looked directly into the biggest window of the gravity room which was conveniently facing my balcony, I can see the outline of Vegeta, I can’t help but imagine what his training consist of.   
Vegeta’s POV  
What is she doing looking in here she has no reason to. I doubt she can even see me from that far away and yet she’s been looking at the Gravity room like this for days. I haven’t had any contact with her for about a month yet I can already sense that she’s mad at me. I don’t want to be around her all i ever do is lose my own composer and that is something no one not even myself should even see, I have no weakness and so Kami help me if I did it would never be a weakling such as herself. She has no meaning to me she is not special she will never get to me no matter what. I know she spent a night in my room, I can still smell her, it's so hard to describe and is so feminine a mix of spicy and sweet but it seems so light but anytime I walk in my room it smacks me in the face that’s why I’ve had to stay in the gravity room for the past couple of days. I don’t understand why I can’t handle myself, she means nothing to me nothing so why must I feel so strongly towards her. All she does is annoyed me and as I to her. I can’t be thinking about this now I have training to do, I have a goal to reach and all she’s doing is being a distraction a very hard distraction that I can’t seem to shake and I hate it so much but I can’t seem to hate her. What has happened to me? It must be this planet it’s making me soft.  
It wasn’t until three days later I left the gravity room making sure it was dark outside. I hate to admit it but a week's worth hard training with no sleep and barely any food has finally taken its toll on me, and I rather not spend the night sleeping on the gravity room floor which was highly uncomfortable, I know because I had passed out prior to deciding it was time to get put and allow my body some rest. I am bound to grow stronger by almost killing myself so it worked out well. Making my way to the kitchen was easy it felt as if my body was as light as a feather because of the normal gravity, I had never et the gravity fall below 350 times Earth's gravity the whole week I was in there. I had to be careful and not use any strength when I opened the doors I rather not be awoken by Bulma and her screeching because I had ruined her property. The trip to the kitchen didn't take that long and I made my way to the fridge not even bothering turning on the light to see. I grabbed everything I could and went to work eating it not even caring what it was or how old it was. Before I knew it the fridge was empty and I was still hungry. With no other choice I turn on the light to see what was in the cabinets, there I found a shit load of cans with a substance called soup. Shrugging I grabbed it all and with no problem started eating it. In the middle of me finishing the fifteenth can of soup I sensed Bulma walk in, I didn't even acknowledge her. “You know soup taste better after you warm it up.” I didn’t even grunt as a reply I acted as if I didn’t hear her and I continued to eat the canned substance. “You look really rough Vegeta, you should rest for a few days since you refused to leave the gravity room for what a week?” At that I looked up and scanned her, her hair was down and the attire she was wearing seemed to be the same outfit she had been wearing a month ago. The loose clothes they had originally got me to train in. I could just feel the pride swelling in my chest and I had no idea why. Ignoring the feeling I go back to eating pretending she wasn’t even their. I heard a sigh and quickly glanced up to see Bulma’s back facing towards me. ‘Good’ I thought to myself, looking down I saw only 6 more cans of soup left, that was not going to satisfy my hunger. “Make me food Woman!” She turned her head in my direction, “Sure.” her response was calm and collected but her eyes showed anger. 

What is wrong with her she would grab the chance to yell at me any other time. “Seems like you figured out who your superior is.” I say trying to at least rile her up, but there was no luck she just continued her task of finding something for me to eat. After I finished the can of soup in my possession I slyly look up and watch Bulma prepare my next meal. It looks as if she making me sandwiches, which always test the best when made by her, then again everything she does for me is amazing I wonder what other things she’ll be good at. Slamming my head down I begin to growl as I try to dismiss these thoughts but they just stay circulating in my head, I feel a cool hand grab my shoulder lightly, weirdly it calms me and makes me stop growling. “Are you okay Vegeta?” I gaze up to see Bulma’s face and notice the little bags under her eyes and a slight paleness to her face that usually wasn’t there. “ I..I’m fine Bul….women.” I can’t believe I almost let her name slip past my lips again, but it seems it made her face brighten just a bit. And the smile that graced her face didn’t skip past me either, “Well I made you blackened ham and honey turkey sandwiches, hope you enjoy them.” Her smile didn’t fade and her hand continued to rest on my shoulder, amazingly it didn’t bother me. “Thank you.” I forced the words out of my mouth only to see her smile grow wider, and a little giggle escape her lips. “Boy someone's in a good mood today!” She exclaims as she raises her hand from my shoulder. I already miss the touch and wish she had kept it there. She turns away walking back to the counter to grab the dozens of sandwiches she made for me, bring them back over and sitting them down in the middle of the table. She pulls out a chair and sits next to me, putting her elbows on the table, even though her mother always tells her how unlady like it is, and resting her chin on top of her entwined hand.  
Bulma’s POV  
Honestly I’m surprised Vegeta didn’t swat my hand off his shoulder, but what surprised me more is the fact that he said ‘thank you’ for the first time ever, and over only a couple of sandwiches. I couldn’t help but hold my smile, considering I was just furious with him I’m already over joyed with him. I thought that he would have nothing to do with me but he doesn’t even mind me sitting here as he eats. “How’s training going?” I ask it genuine curiosity, I watch as he stuffs the rest of the sandwich in his hand into his mouth, even though he eats so fast he does so with grace, unlike Goku who waste half of his food every time, I guess it because he’s a prince. My smile widens more, a prince is correct, and he’ll be my prince. I don’t even shoo the statement from my mind because I have decided that he is going to be mine no matter the cost. I hear him clear his throat, “The upgrades are nice but I’ll require some more in not even a couple of days.” I let a small chuckle leave me, “Of course I’ll need to upgrade it soon, you work so hard no wonder you always need new ones, it’s because you’re so strong.” I watch as a smirk crosses his features and disappears just as fast as it came. He grunts in response like usual but I can tell I butter him up just a little bit. Glad that he hasn’t tried to get me to leave or even try to leave at all. I reach out to the platter of sandwiches and grab one. Of course I made them with more than just meat, a little tomato, lettuce, and of course mayonnaise. I take a bite of the sandwich and a little bit of mayo leave the sandwich and drips on my index finger. I bring it up to my lips and suck the mayo, humming a little at the taste. I notice after I slip my finger out of my mouth that Vegeta was watching, and I also notice the slight pink across his cheeks. “I have to admit these sandwiches are the bomb. Don’t you agree Vegeta.” I let his name slip from my lips sublimely. “Yes.” he grunts and I smile even more.   
I finish my sandwich in silence, and push the chair back standing up, “Where are you going.” his voice rough making a chill run down my spine. “To get something to drink, would you like anything?” His gaze meets my own and he nods, again I start smiling. Walking over to the fridge I open it up and pull out the giant jug of apple juice, don't judge me it's fucking delicious. After pouring two glasses I put the juice in the fridge making my way back to the table making sure to sway my hips just enough for him to notice. I walk behind him and set both the juice glasses down in front of him. “I think you need a bath mister, after training as hard as you do.” I emphasize my statement by smelling his hair. Honestly he didn’t smell that bad it was kind of enticing, I couldn’t help but bury my face in his hair, which was also very very soft almost silky even though it always defies gravity. After about a minute I decide to comment, “Yup you definitely need a shower.” He just grunts again, I notice that he had stopped eating the sandwiches, wrapping my arms around his neck I rest my chin on his shoulder, noticing how he tensed just a little. : You can take one with me.” I felt as he tensed even more, “You’re such a vulgar woman.” His voice seemed to have dropped an octave only making me more persistent. “You know you like it.” He sneers “Yeah right.” I blow a little on the side of his neck and watch him shiver only a tiny bit, but it doesn’t escape my knowledge. “Aren’t you going to finish the sandwiches I made for you?” I make sure to add just a slight pout to my lips.   
Vegeta’s POV  
She is such a little minx, but I can’t make myself throw her off of me, it's really calming. Except for the shower comment that was exciting but I can’t be thinking about that. Reaching for the rest of sandwiches I start to devour them, Bulma never untangled herself from me, our silence is broken but the sound of the doorbell ringing. I hear her sigh, I can tell it's the weakling just by his power source, it's faint but not as faint as a regular human. I finish off the last sandwich, “It’s only the weakling.” I say trying to get her to stay, I honestly don’t want her to let go of me. She laughs slightly, “I wish he’d just leave me alone, he keeps pestering me day on and day off.” She says as she buries her face in the nape of my neck. I sigh myself relaxing a just a little. I can tell someone answered the door and could feel the weakling making his way toward the kitchen, it only makes me relax even more. My mind making many different scenarios of how he was going to react to Bulma all cuddled up on me. A smirk makes its way to my face I cross my arms at my chest choosing to just relax. The weakling is almost to the kitchen I decide to make my move, unwrapping my arms I use my left hand to lift Bulma’s chin and I make sure she’s looking at, I bring her face more towards my own, and right before the weakling walks in I connect our lips. I sigh along with her I drag my tongue slightly along her lower lip and she allows me in, the kiss quickly gets heated my hand leaving her chin and placing itself in her hair tangling in with the blue locks.   
“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!” The weakling screamed, forcing us to break the kiss, as Bulma pulls away I see a blush on her face making my chest swell with pride. I look on the ground a sell some flowers' something he must have brought for Bulma. His face was contorted in anger. Bulma seemed calm her arms still around my neck and her chin again resting on my shoulder my hand still buried in her hair. “Who let you in here Yamcha?” she stated calmly, I grunted as if I was silently asking the same question. His face got red, I could tell it was a mixture of anger and embarrassment. “Yo..Yo..your mom did, she didn’t t..tell me where yo..you were bu..but now I know.!” His face got even redder, “YOU’RE CHEATING ON ME!” Bulma sighed again and started to move, I wanted to hold her down but it was no use, so before she lifted her head I gave her a small peck, only making that weaking even madder. Bulma smiled, “Yamcha I told you we aren’t dating anymore, besides you’re the one who cheated on me, multiple times in a row.” His mouth dropped, “You have no such evidence.” Bulma covered her eyes, “See you’re in denial, usually the one who accuses the other partner of cheating is cheating.” He got closer. “But you are cheating.” I felt Bulma’s signature flare, “You asshole we aren’t even dating so I can’t be cheating on you, why can’t you get that through your thick skull.” He flushed eve redder in embarrassment, “Whatever you’re just mad because I caught you cheating on me.” She sighed again, “Yamcha please leave.” He was getting closer to us, “Why so you can cheat on me some more with his bastard.” She groaned, Yamcha I thought you were smarter than this, why are you acting like such a child.” He got even closer, “Because you’re cheating on me.” Bulma calmly walked over to him and slapped him straight across her face making me chuckle. “Just leave and go the FUCK HOME, you’re the one who cheated on me, you brought the dumb blonde bimbo to my house and slept with her in my bed.” Yamcha snorted, “Because you were too busy working on the gravity machine for this asshole.” he pointed at me trying to defend himself. Only making Bulma angrier, “Motherfucker you just admitted to cheating on me.” He looked directly at her, “BEcause you were being a bitch and ignoring me!” Bulma backed up slightly, “You’re like a fucking chick dude, do you really need that much attention.”   
I watch as he raised his hand as if he was about to hit her, I moved as fast as I could and jumped right in front of Bulma taking the slap to my face without even a flinch. “You hit like a girl too.” I say, “And to think you’d hit a woman you really are a weakling.” I continued, his jaw was dropped, “Here let me show you how a real man hits. I grabbed him by the shirt and raised him off the ground, lifting my other arm making a fist but right before I could throw it I felt Bulma grab my arm. “He’s not even worth it Vegeta just go throw him outside or something.” she whispered in my ear. I grunted in response and started to walk towards the sliding glass doors, quickly opening them and walking outside, Bulma watching the whole time. “Don’t comeback here unless you really want to die again.” He squeaked and I threw him as far as I could. Turning back I head inside closing the door behind me. I walked over to the sink and washed my hands, turning around I walked back over to where Bulma was standing looking outside, I wrap my arms around her waist and bring her body towards my own. Leaning down I whisper in her ear, “So where were we.” I felt her shiver, “I don’t remember.” Confused I go to speak but she starts to turn herself around in my arms, “Why don’t you show me?” I chuckled, “You little minx.” I say she smiled and leaned toward me, “Only for you.” she whispered in my ear. I growled and quickly drew her into a kiss. To think not even days ago I was denying myself of this. The kiss quickly got heated and I felt her bury her hands in my hair. I trailed my hands down her back, I grabbed her ass and squeezed and she moaned in the kiss only fueling me further. I crushed her body against my own, I could feel her heartbeat. I could feel her breasts crushed against my chest. I picked her up and felt her legs wrap around my waist as the kiss grew deeper. We both jumped when we heard something glass being broken. We both looked to the side, seeing Bulma mom standing there eyes wide open and face in awe. I looked to Bulma and she looked embarrassed and flushed. Quickly she unwrapped her legs from my waist and jumped down I took the hint and let go of her ass. I turned away and left leaving Bulma and her mother by themselves as I went to my room to take a cold shower.


End file.
